Advancements in wireless communication technology have greatly increased the versatility of today's wireless communication devices. These advancements have enabled wireless communication devices to evolve from simple mobile telephones and pagers into sophisticated computing devices capable of a wide variety of functionality such as multimedia recording and playback, event scheduling, word processing, e-commerce, etc. As a result, users of today's wireless communication devices are able to perform a wide range of tasks from a single, portable device that conventionally required either multiple devices or larger, non-portable equipment.
Many applications in the realm of mobile computing can leverage information relating to the proximity of computing devices to one another. For example, a mobile computing device may be configured to search for and attempt to pair with other nearby mobile devices. Other applications, such as geo-fencing, data security, and the like, also utilize proximity determinations. Further, as mobile computing devices are becoming increasingly configured to operate in an Internet of Things environment in which objects are identified and tracked relative to each other, proximity determination is expected to become increasingly important in the future. Thus, low-cost techniques for determining proximity between devices are desirable.